


Loud and Angry

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Music What Music, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is, for all intensive purposes, P.O.ed. And Bucky is a little shit, who knows more then he lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loud and Angry

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me trying to understand and get my own feels out of my head.. Then thinking upon the matter further, I could see Darcy going off the deep end and having a wonderfully broody moment of her own. 
> 
> (Some of my cannon moments and thoughts are included in the end notes.)
> 
> The feels may have gotten away with me at the end.. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this little slice of crack cake!

“Loud, angry music, Jane! Loud, angry music! I need it, now. So scoot! Shoo! Go, go, go! Keep your science-y mumbo jumbo to yourself, today I don’t care – I need loud, angry music.” Darcy bellowed as she searched through her desk for her iPod.

“Whatever you say, Darce.” 

Jane knew better than to argue with Darcy when she got into these kinds of moods. 

 

\------

 

Darcy moved around the labs, efficiently doing her work as always. She sorted data, input data, made food, and even managed to get Jane and Erik to eat regularly too. The only difference was she did so in complete silence. Almost complete silence. Her iPod was an ever present accessory. Its music played so loudly it even disturbed Jane once or twice. 

And so things continued. Darcy cooked. She cleaned. She worked. All while plugged in. She didn’t smile as often or have some snarky comment when Tony would blow something up. She merely existed it seemed. 

No one knew what brought on this mood of hers. Nothing seemed to have happened to her. She was physically well, they all knew that as they regularly asked Jarvis to check her. But, no, nothing. Nothing was wrong with her. Nothing any one knew. 

 

\------

 

Bucky and Steve rarely went into the labs. Everyone knew this. Too many easily made lab rat jokes in the past. At least that had been the case. As of the last few months, Bucky started showing up more and more. It started when he brought up coffee for everyone and cracked a joke in some Nordic tongue that had Erik first in shock, then in tears from laughing. It seemed he liked talking with Erik. They would talk more and more and he would stay longer and longer. Always perched on a counter or lazily draped over a rolling chair. It was also always somewhere near Darcy or at least within her general line of sight. He would send a smirk or wink her way whenever they made eye contact. She would glare or mouth some threat in response. Over time, this grew into short conversations communicated via silently mouthed words and lip reading. 

“You’re going to lose your hearing if you keep that up, doll.” Bucky mouthed at her. 

Darcy arched a brow at him in response. 

“Just saying. How would you ever be able to dance again if you couldn’t hear the music?” He mouthed back.

“I’ll feel it. Besides I’m not gonna dance with you, so you don’t need to bother me about it.” She mouthed back. 

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

“Really now?”

“Yes. Obviously, whatever has your knickers in a knot isn’t going to be cured by listening to that aweful music so loudly.” 

Darcy glared in response. 

“Eight o’clock. Tonight. Come dance with me, Lewis.” 

“Fuck you.” She mouthed and got up and left. 

“That didn’t go too well now.” Erik chuckled beside Bucky as he fiddled with his pen. 

“No, I think that went perfectly well.” Bucky said with a smirk. 

 

\------

 

Eight o’clock rolls around and Bucky knocks on Darcy’s door. He knows she can’t hear him as he can hear the music through the door. As it has been before it still remains; loud and angry. 

“Jarvis?” 

“Yes Mr. Barnes.”

“Do you have any influence over Ms. Lewis’ music?”

“Indeed, sir, I do.” Jarvis replied. “Though I should inform you that she has strictly informed me not to tamper with it. She appears to be ‘pulling a Tony’ as Mr. Barton says.” 

“I understand.” Bucky paused. “However. Could you cut the power to her rooms and to the hall?..And her electronics?”

“You have a plan to help Ms. Lewis?”

“Yes, I do. And you won’t tell her, correct?”

“I will not inform her of your involvement. I wish you the best of luck, Mr. Barnes.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” 

“It will be my pleasure. Cutting power now.”

And at that Bucky was left in a darkened hallway. He could hear Darcy shuffling and murmuring to herself for a time and then to Jarvis, who, to his credit, did not inform her of Bucky’s previous requests. 

Soon the glow of candle light filtered under her door way. Bucky took that as his cue and knocked again on Darcy’s door; this time she heard him.

“Who is it? I don’t want to talk to anyone.” Darcy yelled at the door. 

Bucky chuckled softly to himself. 

“Darce, open up.” 

“No.”

“Darce.”

“I said no.” She paused. “I’m not at home, now go away. The stupid power is out and my iPod magically isn’t working so I’m very not in the mood Barnes.” 

“Jarvis? Could you open the door so I can properly check on Darcy since she isn’t cooperating? Otherwise I’ll break it down.” 

“One moment please, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky nodded. He could hear her talking with Jarvis again, but couldn’t fully make out the words.

Much to his surprise, Darcy opened the door herself. 

“What?” 

“It’s nice to see you too. May I come in?”

“No. Why are you here?”

“To check on you. Power’s out.”

“Well, I’m fine, so you can go.” Darcy started to close the door but Bucky stopped it easily with his arm.

“Darce. Just let me come in for 5 minutes. Then if you like you can throw me out and I’ll leave.” 

“Fine.” She scouled at him. “You know, I don’t believe you or Jarvis.”

“You think Jarvis lied? Gee, Darce, even when I got here, I wasn’t that messed up. Pretty sure Jarvis does not lie.” 

“Well fine. I don’t believe you’re here just to check up on me. Why are you really here?”

“I am here to check on you. You’ve been distant lately.”

“So you’re not here to check on me because of the power being mysteriously out?”

“It helps.”

“Uh huh.”

“Darce.”

She just stared at him. 

“I’ll stay here until you tell me what’s been bothering you. You know I will.” Bucky finished with a smirk.

“Fine.” She paused for a long moment before continuing. “I just. I met someone. And it seemed to be really, almost, perfect. At least on paper, like in theory. But..” 

“..but not in practice?” He finished for her.

“Yeah.” Her shoulders slumped.

“Is that really what has you so riled up?”

“Well most of it. It was at the beginning. It’s just..he didn’t.. he’s not..It..” She struggled to find words worth saying. 

“Did he hurt you?” Bucky’s voice became low and raspy. All too reminiscent of his Winter Soldier days and Darcy knew she really needed to find words now, even though she was still mad at him. 

“No. He didn’t hurt me.” Darcy did the best not to sound sarcastic as it was the truth. Bucky sighed in relief. “He didn’t.. He just.. He wasn’t..”

“Wasn’t what, Darce?”

“He’s not you.” She mouthed at him, unable to allow the words to be properly spoken to him. Her eyes fixed on his shoes. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh, at her confirmation of his thoughts, which startled Darcy from her brooding. 

“What?” 

“Dance with me.” 

“What? The power’s out.” 

“Dance with me, doll.” Bucky held his hand out to her.

“What? Did you hear me? There’s no music because the power’s out. And I don’t want to dance with you! I want you to leave.”

“Just dance with me. It hasn't been five minutes yet, either.”

“Bucky – “ 

“James.”

“Fine, James. Please, just..” Darcy then looked up at him; hope, confusion, and curiosity raging war within her eyes. “Then you’ll go?”

“If you want me to, yes.” 

She nodded and raised her hand to meet his. Bucky pulled her gently into his arms.

“There’s still no music.” 

“Darce, just trust yourself with this. Feel the music.” He said bring her hand to rest over his heart. “Like you said earlier.”

They began to sway slowly as Darcy was still tense in his arms. 

“Have a little faith in me, doll, it’s just dancing.” He whispered into her hair as he pulled her in closer with his arm around her waist. 

She lightly huffed in reply, her last sign of protest. As they moved, her tension began to leave her. She let his warmth and the steady pounding beneath her hand sooth her. Soon her head was resting on his shoulder and a small smile played at her lips. Eventually, he began to lazily hum “La vie en Rose.” 

“Isn’t so bad, is it doll?” Bucky asked in a hushed tone.

“Hmm? The dancing? No.. It’s good. It’s..” Darcy whispered in return, afraid if she were to raise her voice that its volume would break the serenity that had fallen over her. “How did you know?”

“How did I know this would help?” 

She nodded again his neck. 

“Music always helps. And I’ve liked you for some time. Erik wasn’t the only reason I kept coming to the lab.” He looked down at her for a moment before continuing. “It seemed to me that you got stuck for a moment, thought I might try helping you out for a change.”

“I..Thank you.” She relaxed further into his embrace. 

“Anything for you doll.” Bucky said as he kissed the top of her head. 

Bucky didn’t say anything after that and neither did Darcy. Their comfortable silence continued as they swayed together in the candle lit living room.

**Author's Note:**

> -As Bucky's a part of the team now, he has a higher clearance level, so theoretically him telling Jarvis not to inform Darcy, is simply Bucky pulling rank and clearance level so Jarvis, indeed, does not lie. 
> 
> -Bucky gets along with Erik and Clint well as they all, at one point or another, struggle with the after affects of being brain washed. 
> 
> -Jarvis has a soft spot for everyone, especially for Darcy.


End file.
